The 4 Kickass princesses
by The Bright blonde
Summary: Alice in wonderland, Pocahontas, Sleeping Beauty,Beauty &DA.B. Rubbish summary. Brittana, Quick, Sam/OC.Tike.Finchell and many more. Quinn's P.O.V Faberitanna friendship. T for Lanuage
1. Quinn in Wonderland

**_the four princesses_**

**A/N: I got this idea from a photo, but this is all totally mine. i hope you enjoy and please review i would love for some tips and helpfull critisizem? also im a rubbish spelled so sorry i dont have beta how do you get better anyway? anyway i hope you enjoy because i enjoyed writing this and my Avatar is the picture that inspiared me to write this so check that out and i hope you all enjoy love you all **

**_GleeClubLoveGuru !OUT!  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Quinn's point of view<p>

"Hey, I'm Quinn Alice Fabray. You might remember me from when I was a little girl, I went by Alice then. You have heard of Alice in Wonderland right, well you're about to learn the real Quinn in wonderland. It started when I was only 17 when I went back again, I was messing about with my sister Nancie, she was too be busy with Sam Evans though, she was 18 and he was 19, he was only a couple months older than me but a couple months younger than my sister. I was running around looking at the flowers they looked so pure. when I heard a noise in the bushes. Hello? I called but no answering and seeing I was so curious then I had to check it out! So...

"_is anyone there" her weak voice squeeked out , there was another rusel in the rose bushes, (they was white and I remember my mother cursing about how she order for red rose seeds not (her word) blooming white roses. My mum had always had issues with perfection, she always had to be in control of every single detail and if she couldn't she would turn to booze.)_

* * *

><p><em>Quinn walked over to see what was making the bush shake so heavily. When she saw an odd looking rabbit. A clock around its neck ticking away as it had dark hollow eyes beading at her. It was wearing a dark blazer and trousers, she thought she had been seeing things, all she did was blink uncontrollable. <em>

_"what you waiting for!" a dark voice spoke, it wasn't like in the book, it wasn't a high pitch squeek she had heard years before or the fumble with its nose what normal rabbits do, it was a dark gloomy voice. It started to walk away behind a tree so the teen followed. "hey wait up!" the middle height girl let her voice raise but that didn't stop the odd rabbit. _

_She then started to run after the weird creature. When she got around the tree she saw a big hole open in the floor, her hazel eyes bulged widely at the sight of the never ending hole. She looked around her skinny jeans and peach vest top getting mud and grass stains on by the seconds. Then all of a sudden she felt two hand on her back pushing her forward._

_ The blond haired girl let out a loud cry as she fell into the darkness of the pit. She then heard laughing from behind her, the laughing you hear in horror films the dark laugh that makes you're spine chill. _

_She was falling quickly and she saw things floating above her as she flew to the bottom of the tiled floor with a thud. "Nice Welcome!" she snapped sarcasticly. Then she looked up she saw a light bulb a meter away with a chanderler surrounding it. "this cant be good!" the blonde commented. Then within a matter of seconds she was flat on her back in pain. Then the memories came flooding back from when she was 7. The room ,the cake, the fall, the positons the funny twins. But the rabbit wasn't like the old nervous wreck Henry she knew. He was a slightly scary creepy black rabbit she had never notice before. The clock was different, the clock was a for show 'cause he had a digital watch on his right paw!_

_ Then when she went to put her hand out to reach the cake, it wasn't there. She looked up and around the room her eyes scanning every nock and crake this place had. It was a all black room with tiled roof and floor. It had photo's of girls 2 of each girl a young and an old one. she had no idea who they were. _

_One was a raven haired Latina girl with dark chocolate eyes, wearing a thin layer of clothing, in the photo she looked about 14 in the other photo she wore a pair of tight jeans and he hair had grown and he boobs had largened a lot she wore a black skin tight top and looked around 17/18?, and under the photo was a captain. It read_

_ '**Pocahotas, A.K.A Santana Lopez; FYI came here when she was 14 left 2 months later she is close friends with john smith and Kurt hummell her old friend Mulan A.K.A Tina Cohen-Chang was terminated. she is also feisty and mean, she will bite if she has to**.**'** Quinn's eyebrows shot to her hair line as she read about the girl and how her friend had been 'terminated', she had no idea where she had fallen or what had happened to her old friends because they were long gone. She moved on to the next photo of a blonde. It read '_

_** Becky Jackson A.K.A Cinderella terminated.'** Quinn gaked at the in graved writing she moved on again and again seeing who had they terminated they had done everyone so far, she had been except the Latina's. She moved down holding in tears. She read '_

_**Brittany A.K.A Sleeping beauty, came her when she was 12, got woken by Artie Abram at the age of 14. Lives with mother and farther, FYI she is dumb and blonde, she is brain dead and easily tricked her saviour was killed a year ago. Is now weeping and not leaving her bedroom.**' _

_The photo was a 12 year old blonde tall girl with straight hair and a full fringe she wore a tirrah and a happy smiled on her face as he rosy cheeks turned a darker colour than the rest of her peachy skin with another photo of a 18 year old with a high pony tail and pink lips winking in the photo with her my little pony teddy . The smaller blonde then move onto_

_**'Bella Bookworm. A.K.A Rachel Berry, FYI. Came here when she was 14 , 4 years ago as her fathers had to leave (we kidnapped them, they are terminated) she couldn't find them and left. Before we could do damage, she is quiet smart but very little, she is still feisty though, she is a quick runner and is very loud.'** _

_Their was a photo of a short brunet with a wide smile of her face with her two 'possably' fathers. Then the next on with a bang and make-up on looking sad singing to herself, it looked like they had been spying on these's girls to get the photo's they had. Then as she moved on her mouth slammed to the floor as she saw a picture of her as a little girl. Her hair was scraped back with a light a white headband with a bow on and her dress was just the same as the original one in the book, (at least they didn't change that!) then the photo-graph next to it, it was her with her short pink highlighted hair, her rocker mini skirt and her dark grey t-shirt with a cross on with neckolaces dangling from her small neck with her pit boots fastened at the bottom of her fishnet tights, she gulped and looked at her caption. _

_**'Quinn Fabray A.K.A Alice Quinn Fabrey. FYI She is our main person, she came here when she was seven she made friends with the white rabbit the two stupid twin that mad hatter and the white queen, she sent our queen away and so all her friends were terminated trying to save her, she is a blonde so is stupid. She is puney and paranoid, she is like a little china doll, she is fagile and will break easily she is curious and will do anything for her friends, , befriend her and gain her trust then you know what to do.'**_

_ As she finished reading her eyes welled with tears as a alarm went off making the room flicker red , she looked around paniced and saw above a door were 5 alarms they read. '**Lopez', 'Brittany', 'Berry', 'Quinn' and 'Princesses all arrived.'** _

_She gulped down the lump in her throat all the surviving Princesses are here, and their doomed because of her, she thought. She then looked around nervously and saw the cake and the potion she grabbed both and then the wardrobe next to them, she opened it up and saw clothes, clothes that the younger girls were wearing in their photo's she quickly drank the potion and shrank and put on the outfit, she had saved enough for the other girls if they needed it, she took her bag what had shrunk with her body and the outfits and stuffed the remaining outfits in. _

**_SHOWTIME!_**

So I then sneaked out of the little crake my mice friend had made years before when I would come and visit and that's how I got here!" Quinn explained.

* * *

><p><strong>so what did you think? i would like know in review please ;D GleeClubLoveGuru !OUT<strong>!


	2. Santana Kicks Wonderlands Ass!

**The four Kickass Princesses.**

**sorry this one is shorter than the previouse one, i am adding two tomorrow then the day after maybe one, sorry im really busy middle week so it will slow down abit but hopefully not to much, i hope you enjoy this and WARNING! this is santana's mouth so she will say some naughty words so if little kids are reading dont go around saying them, SHOUT THEM! JK. dont say them to your parents or you will be in some big Shiznik. **

**GleeClubsLoveGuru !Adios!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Santana's point of view.<p>

"hey I'm Santana, but you might know me as Pocahontas, the kick ass girl, but I'm really Latina, they always add bits into Book and Movies, did you know I have a sequal, I sure didn't but it turns out they made another one and just drew me like I was when I was 14 but made me more 'Mature' I was gobsmacked they made a movie about me and I didn't even know I was totally going to kick their asses if it wasn't for Kurt he is my Gay best friend had been ever since John fucked off somewhere with his new girlfriend Mercedes.

Kurt told me about her she said she had sass and style, he always added she digged him and smashed his boat with a brick because he wouldn't go on a date because he like someone else, is it just me or is she a total nut-job good luck their john anyway he was only my fuck buddie so who cares and anyway the only straight I am is straight up bitch its why me and Kurt along so well.

We was in London shopping in a shop called Lipsy London pixie lott owned the store and I just adored her cute style so I checked it out myself as we walked in I saw a English man that had came to my countrie and invaded when I was 14, he was the evil one who punched John, then buggered off somewhere I have no idea where, but now I found him I'm going to give him a piece of my mind 'be right back' I told Kurt as I struttered over to the shaggy haired dude. I felt like slapping him there and then until he turned around and I saw his eyes dark and hollow.

He then proseded walking away, I desided to follow as the feisty Latina I am. So here I was happened next...

_As he turned around again face with the Latina, he just laughed a dark laugh much different to the one those many years ago. "now listen here ass wipe you stay still so we can talk!" she spat. He then grabbed her and covered her mouth so no escaping screams couldn't be heard as he dragged her round the back as she bit down onto her hand that was clasped around his mouth, then when she turned around he was nowhere in sight and then she saw what looked like a door, it was dark and black but she decided to listen to her pride instead of everything else as usual. "get out here you ... you...dillweed!" she shouted in frustration._

_as she neared the door she felt two hand pushing her in as she fell down into a hole. She let out an ear piercing scream as she fell into the dump of death as she called it._

_ As she hit the floor with a bump she looked around she was in a weird upside down room, but then it soon catched on to what it really was she was on the roof, but she was the same size as the room now, and she saw a cake and a drink, she had been her before, but it took her into a forest and she had a scar from where she fell on a pointy tree branch that scraped her down her side the scar is a couple centermeters long though as she had surgery to make it less visible to the human eye or any eye at all. _

_She eyed the food and drink set out and remembered how it shrunk her and make her grow she only dripped her nail into the drink and licked it and same the normal size for the room she looked around and saw pictures they all had red crosses on and underneath wrote 'TERMINATED' she gulped as tears strolled down her cheeks at the sight of her former best friend Tina,_

_ she had been killed and the killer was never caught but now she guessed who ever belonged here killed her, so Santana would kill them. She would kill them in the cruilest of ways possible if they are a group she will make them watch as she killed their friend watch as the blood ran out of their body and you know you cant save them to feel that pain is what she wanted for them, to fell how she felt as she held the asian close to her chest as tears were running down her cheeks as she was shaking as much as the nearly life-less limp Tina as Mike looked on crying his eyes out and looking for someone to help or something that would make her instantly better, but their was nothing just a kitchen knife._

_ What could he do with that kill himself too and leave me all alone with my close friends dead, Tina was shaking and wincing in pain as she ordered mike to bring her the knife I knew what she was doing she was giving up on herself on us on life she couldn't watch her or even let her do this, she is a fighter, she fought against grown men in a war and now she was giving up on her perfect life, her husband her family her friend and Santana her sister._

_ They had always been close ever since they had been in struggles and needed to fight for freedom._

_ Santana got cut off from her thoughts as a alarm rang out in the left corned were 5 alarms one read 'Quinn' the other read 'Berry' the one next to that one had 'Brittany' written above the blue light. Then her last name next to 'All princesses' the room was flashing red and Santana panicked she had only just gotten here like 3 seconds ago she drank abit more potion seeing as she thought she should save some for the other 3 girls who she guessed hadn't been terminated and would probably be hunted down too. _

_She saw a gun in the corner of the room and hesitated. "they want to kill me the mother-fuckers, two can play this game!" then she grabbed the gun and headed out of the little door at the end of the corridor that was luckily open. _

And thats how I got here so what's you're excuse ball sniffer?" Santana looked over at the girl in the yellow dress. Who in return got a glare of the small lady and a laugh from the smaller blonde as the taller blonde looked on in dismay.

* * *

><p><strong>i hope you enjoyed this please review they help me want to work harder lots of love GleeClubsLoveGuru !Adios!<strong>


	3. Rachel falls to deep

**The four kickass princesses.**

**i hope you guys and girls enjoy this it was kind of difficult but i still enjoyed adding my own personall touches. Brittany one has been write and will be u pretty soon xx;D enjoy**

!**peace**!

* * *

><p>Rachel's P.O.V<p>

"hey I'm Rachel, you should know me as Bella I guess, I was that Quiet little bookworm girl in the book and movie, but In real life I sang, the only thing I read was song lyrics, but I did excel in other areas like maths English and all the other subjects in my school I was a A* student and the teachers loved and hated me for being the perfect little student, their was this boy Jessie, he was a Pest you never heard about him in the story you only heard about that meat head.. what's his name... I don't remember. But I never met my prince charming, well the Beast. I only met the talking furniture where my mother was, I had never ever met her in my life, but I ended meeting her, they decided to write nearly the hole story differently for some reason I have no idea.

I was just in my room when my door-bell went I now lived alone seeing as I fell out with my mother and my fathers had been taken so they were long gone. I sat singing to myself thinking about how happy I was before I came to this place. I only had one friend and he was called Noah.

He and I are both jewish but he was at work at this time so I was confused about who might have been wanting to see or talk to me. As I opened the door I saw a basket I picked it up and looked in side their was a note what read...

'_dear my darling bell, me and you're farther want to see you, we are in the forest being trapped we managed to get Noah to find us and send this to you. Please help us darling baby. Lots of love Lurther and Andy xxx _xxx_

_Rachel can remember he fathers calling her Bella and Bell when they were happy, seeing as that's what they named her but her mother named her Rachel so that name stuck after she met Shelby. She then took her coat and headed out in her pleated black skirt and her rocking horse red sweater. She had thin red tights on and black ballet pumps on her feet. _

_She crept out into the air and walked to the forest searching for her to daddy's "Father...Daddy?" she called into the darkness all of a sudden she was pushed and pulled by her foot backwards. She let out screams but nobody could hear her, she was around a few miles away from the village, her house was at the end of the Village, it was only her house for miles. She was getting hit with rocks and twigs from the ground as she let out whimpers and more screams but soon gave up knowing nobody was their to save her. _

_She clawed at the floor and tried to hold onto anything she could do. But nothing worked so she finally gave up with one last tear dripping down her cheek. _

_She then felt the dragging stop and turned onto her back to see the culprit who had gave her the heart attack it turned out to be no other than Jessie but his eyes where dark and hollow not like his usual chestnut brown puddles they normally were. Then she felt him grip her from the ground and toss her away as her legs started to kick and her arms clawed out. But then when she brace herself for the connection with the floor nothing happened she opened her eyes to see herself in a dark hole, falling deeper and further every time she blinked_

_. Her arms were trailing behind her as she fell and heard a low dark chuckle from the evil that is Jessie St. Suck head. She landed with a Bang to her head on a cold floor. When she looked up she saw tree's surrounding her and large plants and flowers with weird looking bugs flying about. _

_She remember from four years ago, she had came here when her mother took her for a 'Bonding holiday' the only thing that bonded was Rachel's hand to her mothers face. And when she ended up getting out she never talked to her biological parent again. She hated even to hear her name. She looked around to see nobody in sight but saw some food and drink set out. She grabbed them thinking she would need them later on to survie. _

_She then looked around again to check if anyone wasn't their so she could just take them with out feeling guilty for taking or stealing as she thought she was always someone with good manners and hated people being rude. But then again Noah was quiet rude but she learned she couldn't change who he was in the end so decided to live with her stupid rude, meat head, Best friend. _

_He was like her big brother who protected her against stupid hormonal boys who couldn't keep in his pants, and she always scared away the 'Ugly Girls' in his words because he couldn't handle a 'Crazy Ugly Bitch' trying to 'slap him until his grandma ended up getting a bruise!' she just laughed at remembering her idiotic Best Friend. _

_Then shook out the thoughts as she walked around and ended up in a weird room, it had a large dinner table but it was wrecked the table clothe that used to be white was turn and shredded and the coloured walls were dusty and rotting but then something caught her eyes._

_ A hat._

_A weird bright funny hat. _

_The short girl wondered over to it and took out the piece of paper that rested in the band around the top hat. It read ' Save the Princesses. .Rachel and defiantly save Quinn. if you're reading this find the TheHeartJoker. Be careful he is highly Dangerous and abit of a Quency.. Run. Go. NOW. THEY KNOW YOU'RE HERE. Love the MadHaTtEr.' Then as she finished reading she jumped in fright at the Alarm ringing out. She saw red flashing around the dull room. She slipped the note in her pocket in her skirt with her food and headed out after she quickly read over the alarm. The rest of the princesses are here. They need help._

And that is how I'm here now and who is the mad hatter?" she finished.

* * *

><p><strong>hope you Gurls and Giys enjoyed<strong>

!**Peace**!


End file.
